Their Own World
by Yoriko Rasha
Summary: Kisah mereka belum sepenuhnya berakhir. Satu rekan segera akan menjadi ayah, satunya lagi akan segera menikah. Angel hanya mampu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal jika ingat hanya ia satu-satunya yang masih sendiri./ Berupa lanjutan dari Unexpected Rendezvous./ M untuk tema dewasa.


**A/N:** Sekuel dari **Unexpected Rendezvous** yang sebelumnya sudah publish di AO3, dibuat khusus untuk seme nistaku **the flying sparks** dan versi lengkapnya hanya saya berikan padanya :3. Ini adalah versi cut yang menurut saya aman untuk publish di FFn.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall (original works) by Isayama Hajime, novelization by Suzukaze Ryou, manga by Shiki Satoshi.

**Warning: **Modified canon, OOC, early marriage, soft implisit adult content.

**Pairing:** Kyklo-Charle, Cardina-Rosa.

* * *

**.**

**Their Own World**

_~dimana dua pemuda dari mereka telah memiliki dunianya sendiri~_

**.**

* * *

Sekembalinya dari ekspedisi beberapa saat lalu, prajurit Survey Corps wajib kembali ke markas terlebih dahulu untuk evaluasi—sebelum akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang. Tak banyak yang menjadi bahan evaluasi kali ini, selain beberapa bagian 3DMG yang dilaporkan mengalami disfungsi oleh beberapa prajurit. Evaluasi untuk seluruh prajurit pun telah selesai sekitar satu setengah jam lalu, namun secara khusus Carlo meminta Angel, Kyklo dan Cardina untuk menghadap.

"Kau sudah mantap dengan keputusanmu, Angel?"

Pemuda Aaltonen mengangguk tanpa ragu, ketika Kapten Carlo menanyakan keputusannya untuk kembali non-aktif dari kesatuan dan memilih berkonsentrasi menyempurnakan beberapa bagian dari 3DMG. Tak banyak yang ada di ruangan pemimpin Survey Corps itu, selain tiga prajurit kebanggaannya.

"Uhm, Kapten," ucap Angel kemudian—mengalihkan atensi dua rekan yang lain, juga pandangan Kapten Carlo yang kembali mengarah padanya.

"Kyklo dan Cardina tidak perlu membantuku di bengkel lagi. Aku akan meminta bantuan dari pekerja-pekerja di rumah utama Aaltonen."

Pemuda berambut pirang ikal mengangkat alisnya. "Eh? Apa kau tidak puas dengan hasil kerja kami?"

"Aku pun tidak keberatan jika membantumu, Angel," ucap rekan mereka yang paling muda.

Menepuk punggung kedua orang yang menjadi rekan dekatnya selama ini, Angel menyunggingkan senyum. Ia menjelaskan bahwa keputusannya untuk meminta bantuan orang-orang dari rumah utama keluarganya tidaklah berkaitan dengan hasil kerja Kyklo dan Cardina, melainkan karena para pekerja itu sudah tidak mengerjakan senjata pesanan kerajaan lagi—sehingga mereka dapat membantunya. Selain karena Angel merasa buruk, jika kedua rekannya itu harus terus absen pelatihan militer hanya untuk membantu pekerjaan yang sudah menjadi tanggungjawabnya dari awal.

Kapten Carlo rupanya puas mendengar alasan dari pemuda sembilanbelas tahun itu. Ia pun mengerti dan segera membubuhkan tanda tangan di surat pengajuan non-aktif Angel Aaltonen.

* * *

Derap langkah terdengar menggema di lorong markas Survey Corps yang telah sepi. Tentu saja sebagian besar prajurit telah berkumpul bersama keluarganya, menyisakan beberapa saja yang mendapat tugas berjaga.

"Aku tetap terbuka menerima kedatangan kalian. Datanglah ke bengkelku jika sedang tidak ada pelatihan, terutama kau Kyklo, ajak Cheryl juga jika kau berniat datang."

Manik cokelat madu itu melirik ke arah pemilik suara di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Charle ke luar rumah jika tidak perlu."

Cardina segera menimpali, "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau menjadi suami posesif, Kyklo."

Lelaki muda dengan dahi tertutup rambut itu menghentikan langkah. Terlihat raut bahagia yang terpancar dari wajahnya, rupanya ia merasa berita gembira itu harus disampaikan kepada Angel dan Cardina. Walau bagaimanapun keduanya telah menjadi rekan dekat selama ini, mereka berhak tahu.

"Hei, Angel, Cardina, aku akan segera jadi ayah. Charle sedang mengandung anakku!"

"…."

"…."

Terlihat raut antusias di mata biru laut Cardina. "Demi Tuhan. Kau tidak bercanda, Kyklo? Aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

"Ya, Charle memberitahuku saat kita baru datang memasuki gerbang tadi sore."

Namun, aura sebaliknya justru terpancar dari diri Angel setelah ia mendengar ucapan Kyklo. Cardina bersumpah ia bagai melihat garis-garis hitam imajiner yang muncul dari belakang pemuda Aaltonen itu. Tanpa disangka, Angel seketika mencengkeram kerah _vest_ prajurit milik Kyklo dan menatapnya tajam.

"K-kau betapa beraninya menghamili Cheryl! Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu!"

Kyklo melepas cengkeraman tangan rekannya, kedua alisnya berkerut pertanda tidak mengerti akan reaksi Angel ini. "Kau kenapa, Angel? Apa kepalamu terbentu sesuatu, huh? Aku ini suaminya dan aku sudah bertanggungjawab."

Hening sejenak, bahkan Cardina tak berbuat apapun khawatir memperkeruh suasana. Ia tahu bahwa Angel terkadang memiliki kepekaan irasional berlebih pada Charle, mungkin terjadi karena Angel telah mengenal perempuan itu sejak kecil.

"Bwahahahaha." Gelak tawa khas terdengar, Kyklo dan Cardina menghela napas, seharusnya mereka ingat bahwa Angel tetaplah Angel, yang sikapnya tiba-tiba dapat berubah 180 derajat.

Mengaitkan lengan pada leher Kyklo, Angel lantas bertanya hal sangat bodoh yang tak pernah disangkanya. "Kau hebat juga, _dude_. Ayolah bagi sedikit saja pengalamanmu pada kami."

"Tak sopan," ucap Kyklo sembari menyikut perut Angel, membuat pemuda itu reflek melepaskan kaitan tangannya.

Empat siku imajiner muncul di kepala Kyklo, garis merah tipis pun tercetak samar di wajahnya. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, cepat menikah sana dan cari tahu sendiri."

"Ayolah, aku penasaran."

Cardina sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah kedua rekannya itu. Yang satu suka meledek dan terkadang berkata hal bodoh, yang satu tidak suka diledek dan meski termuda di antara mereka namun, sikap dewasanya melebihi keduanya.

Akan tetapi, tawa Cardina seketika terhenti ketika ia mendengar kalimat berikutnya dari Angel.

"Hey, Cardina. Jika kau telah menikah dengan Rosa nanti, aku pun akan bertanya hal yang sama padamu."

Dan kabar bahagia kedua pun akhirnya naik ke permukaan. Perkataan Angel rupanya menjadi pemancing sehingga pemuda Baumeister itu kemudian mengungkapkan rencananya untuk melamar sang kekasih secara resmi di akhir minggu ini. Kyklo tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya—Cardina tak pernah berkata apapun padanya sebelumnya, termasuk nama kekasihnya sekalipun dan kini tiba-tiba ia akan menikah. Namun, pada akhirnya lelaki muda itu turut memberi dukungan,

Oke, satu rekan segera akan menjadi ayah, satunya lagi akan segera menikah. Angel hanya mampu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal jika ingat hanya ia satu-satunya yang masih _sendiri_. Padahal ia yakin wajahnya tak kalah tampan dari Kyklo, maupun keluarganya yang mungkin lebih kaya dari keluarga Cardina, belum lagi bakat alaminya sebagai pembuat senjata nomor wahid. Ketiga hal itu seharusnya mampu menjadi modal baginya untuk mendapatkan wanita manapun yang ia mau. Tetapi, ah … salahkan besi-besi itu, hingga membuatnya menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di bengkel daripada mencari wanita.

* * *

Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Charle saat lelaki muda itu tiba di rumah. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari istri cantik yang menyambut pulang, bukan?

"Sudah kusiapkan air hangat jika kau ingin mandi dulu. Pun jika Kyklo ingin makan dulu, sup jagung dan ayam panggang kesukaanmu telah tersedia di meja."

Kyklo tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mengelus kepala sang istri dengan lembut. Mata cokelatnya tak berhenti menatap Charle yang terlihat semakin cantik dengan _dress_ selutut dan rambut bergaya _waterfall braids. _Tentu saja, Charle telah berdandan secantik mungkin untuk menyambut kepulangan suami dan menyiapkan segalanya agar Kyklo senang. Tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka, masih sama seperti sekitar setahun lalu ketika baru saja menikah, semuanya tetap terasa manis dan indah seolah setiap hari adalah bulan madu.

"Tapi, Charle tak perlu menyiapkan makan dan air hangat sekaligus untukku, Charle 'kan sedang hamil, dijaga, ya?"

Tangan dengan jemari lentik itu menyentuh wajah Kyklo. "Tenang saja, aku tahu batasku. Aku hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik untukmu."

"Charle, kau itu sudah lebih dari baik untukku. Kau istri yang sempurna karena telah menyempurnakan banyak hal dalam hidupku."

.

.

Suara denting yang ditimbulkan dari pertemuan dua benda: sendok dan piring, rupanya menjadi latar belakang ketika pasangan muda Munsell menyantap makan malam bersama. Charle tersenyum kecil melihat betapa lahapnya sang suami memakan masakannya, seenak itukah hingga membuat Kyklo terlihat begitu menikmati? Yah, perempuan tujuhbelas tahun itu paham bahwa nafsu makan Kyklo memang besar, sehingga tadi ia sengaja menyiapkan porsi lebih untuk sang suami.

"Aku makan banyak karena butuh banyak tenaga, Charle."

Sang calon ibu muda hanya mampu kembali tersenyum, tanpa tahu bahwa kalimat Kyklo tersebut sebenarnya memiliki banyak makna.

Kemudian, satu demi satu cerita bergulir dari meja makan milik keluarga muda itu. Kyklo menceritakan semuanya pada sang istri tentang bagaimana jalannya ekspedisi menggunakan 3DMG, tentang Angel yang akan kembali non-aktif dan dirinya serta Cardina yang tidak diharuskan membantu di bengkel lagi, tentang betapa bersemangatnya ia menceritakan kabar kehamilan Charle pada dua rekannya, juga tentang Cardina yang dalam waktu dekat akan segera melamar sang kekasih.

Charle mendengar semuanya dengan penuh perhatian dan antusiasme besar. Pun turut berbahagia ketika mendengar kabar gembira dari Cardina. Ya, semuanya telah berjalan dengan baik, diam-diam Charle sangat bersyukur atas semua yang telah terjadi.

Tak terasa, hingga hidangan yang tersedia di meja makan telah semuanya disantap. Keduanya lantas mengucap syukur atas apa yang diberikan Tuhan kepada mereka atas ketercukupan pangan, meskipun bukan keluarga yang tinggal di _mansion_ mewah. Charle Munsell sudah akan membereskan peralatan makan mereka, saat tangan Kyklo kemudian menahannya.

"Biar aku yang membereskan dan mencuci piring. Setelah itu, aku akan mandi. Charle santai saja."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Charle. Cukup, kau perlu istirahat."

Hanya mampu menuruti perkataan suami, adalah hal yang perempuan muda itu lakukan. BIbirnya mengulas senyum, ia mengerti akan maksud baik suaminya yang tidak ingin dirinya terlalu lelah. Namun, sungguh sebenarnya hal itu bukan hal yang membuat Charle merasa lelah. Tidakkah mengurusi urusan rumah sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai seorang istri, yang tentu saja dilakukannya dengan senang hati?

Namun, perkataan sang suami selanjutnyalah yang membuat Charle merasa beruntung memiliki pendamping hidup seperti Kyklo.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku," kata lelaki muda itu sembari memamerkan giginya yang berderet rapi.

.

.

Sepasang iris biru langit itu menekur buku bersampul hijau yang ada di hadapannya, ternyata Charle tengah membaca bahan ajar untuk kelas yang akan diadakan lusa. Sudah hampir setahun semenjak ia bergabung dengan kelompok pengajar anak-anak usia dini itu, ia senang dapat memberikan sedikit kontribusi untuk umat manusia, walaupun bukan dengan mengangkat senjata.

Atensinya kemudian teralihkan ketika sebuah tangan mengitari pundaknya.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Charle.

Aroma sitrus menyegarkan menguar dari lelaki yang memakai kaos tanpa lengan itu. Dipandangnya juga buku yang tengah dipegang sang istri, lantas tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memahami apa yang sedang dibaca Charle.

"Rupanya kau masih sibuk, huh, Charle?" tanya Kyklo sembari mengelus lembut helaian pirang panjang sang istri.

Peka dengan pertanyaan sederhana suaminya, perempuan muda itu segera menaruh bukunya di meja dan menatap lembut Kyklo. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak sibuk. Apa Kyklo sudah mengantuk? Kalau sudah mengantuk ayo kita tidur saja."

"Sayangnya, aku belum ingin tidur," jawabnya sembari mendekatkan tubuh Charle padanya, "aku rindu sekali pada Charle, apa Charle juga merindukanku?"

"Aku juga rindu, sangat. Sampai rasanya beberapa hari kau tinggal ekspedisi seolah kau tinggal beberapa tahun."

Sinar mata bahagia nampak di mata cokelat madu Kyklo mengetahui sang istri juga sama rindunya. Tak pelak, ia lantas mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Charle dan berbisik, "Jika kita melakukannya, apakah calon bayi kita tak apa, Charle?"

Tersenyum, perempuan cantik itu memberi penjelasan, "Kata dokter, suami istri tetap bisa berhubungan sampai usia janin sekitar enam bulan. Jadi, kita bisa…."

Kyklo tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan sekaligus rona merah tipis yang kemudian terpatri di wajahnya. Sejenak, kedua pasangan muda Munsell terlihat sama-sama canggung sebelum akhirnya Kyklo mencoba untuk memulai. Lelaki muda itu mengangkat tubuh Charle dengan kedua lengannya yang kokoh—sementara Charle merespon dengan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher sang suami, Kyklo menggendongnya ala pengantin dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Direbahkannya perlahan Charle di atas ranjang, perempuan muda itu pasrah atas segala hal yang akan dilakukan sang suami padanya. Namun, meski bukan pertama kali, Charle tetap merasakan debaran tertentu tiap Kyklo menyentuhnya.

* * *

Paginya, mata biru langit itu terkejut ketika untuk pertama kalinya membuka mata, tidak didapatinya sang suami berbaring di sebelahnya seperti biasa. Ini masih pukul 06.00, belum saatnya bagi Kyklo untuk berangkat ke markas. Charle segera mengenakan terusan selututnya. Namun, pandangan matanya kemudian menemukan ada yang janggal. Ranjang mereka telah rapi, tidak kacau seperti saat tadi malam. Pun pakaian-pakaiannya yang semalam ia ingat berserakan di lantai, kini tidak ada lagi. Charle Munsel memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Bermaksud untuk meneguk segelas air putih di dapur—ketika Charle menemukan susu, roti dan juga telur mata sapi yang sudah siap terhidang di atas meja makan. Pertanyaan muncul di benaknya: _Kyklo-kah yang menyiapkan semua ini? Namun, dimana ia sekarang?_

"Selamat pagi, Charle."

Sebuah suara familiar yang kemudian terdengar rupanya mampu memberikan jawaban. Manik biru langit Charle melihat suaminya yang datang dari pintu belakang sembari membawa keranjang cucian. Di wajah tampannya, terukir senyuman hangat yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Charle.

Perempuan muda itu segera menghampiri sang suami. "O-oh. Astaga, Kyklo ... kau mencuci?"

"Ya, semua pakaian kotor telah kucuci dan telah kujemur. Charle tenang saja."

Alis Charle bertaut. "Namun, itu tugasku. Kyklo juga tak perlu repot-repot membuat sarapan."

"Ssshh," telunjuk lelaki itu menempel di bibir istrinya.

"Aku tidak ingin Charle terlalu lelah," ucapnya sembari mengulas senyum. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, Charle hanya perlu menjaga kondisimu dan calon anak kita. Sisanya, serahkan semuanya padaku."

Kaca-kaca bening kemudian terlihat di netra perempuan itu. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa harunya atas sikap suami yang sangat pengertian padanya dan bertanggungjawab. Tak ragu, Charle pun menghambur ke pelukan sang suami, membuat Kyklo reflek melepas keranjang cucian yang semula dipegangnya dan membalas rangkulan mesra sang istri.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyklo. Kau tahu?"

"Ya, Charle aku tahu, dan aku lebih mencintaimu."

* * *

Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih meriah dalam dua bulan ini, selain pernikahan Cardina dan Rosa. Tentu saja, keluarga Baumeister dan keluarga Carlstedt tak main-main dalam menyiapkan acara sakral putra-putri mereka. Pun para tamu yang terlihat menghadiri pesta ini, yang jumlahnya tak dapat dibilang sedikit.

Charle mengelus lembut perutnya yang mulai terlihat membesar di bulan ketiga kehamilan. Di sampingnya, ada Kyklo yang senantiasa menemani. Mereka tengah memperhatikan dari kejauhan ketika Cardina dan istrinya berpagutan, sebelum Rosa akhirnya melemparkan bunga kepada para gadis.

"Ah, kalian sudah menikah dan kini Cardina. Tinggal aku yang belum, eh?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan atensi suami istri Munsell, membuat mereka menoleh ke arah belakang. Pemuda Aaltonen itu lantas menaruh tangannya masing-masing di pundak Kyklo dan Charle.

"Angel, kupikir kau tidak datang. Dari tadi kami tidak melihatmu," ucap suara lembut milik perempuan tujuhbelas tahun itu.

"Cheryl, ah ... kau tetap terlihat cantik meski sedang mengandung, ya?" katanya lalu jeda sejenak, "ya, aku memang tadi menghilang dulu."

Mata cokelat madu Kyklo memicing. "Menghilang bagaimana maksudmu?"

Angel yang kini terlihat rupawan mengenakan _tuxedo_ itu lantas tersenyum.

"Mencari wanita, tentu. Kau pikir apa lagi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

* * *

**A/N: **Semoga terhibur~ dan ayolah, pair KykloCharle ini manis sangat, saya betul-betul berharap ada yang bikin fic mereka selain saya dan seme. Review?


End file.
